gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cultivation Hall (Maze)/@comment-5032732-20190216175255
Here's a real easy and safe method of clearing this maze. I'm super detailed and like to explain things exhaustingly, so sorry if it's a bit long. Team: Zerg Queen 20/20 -> Holy Warrior/anything with max skills (The Zerg main and Holy Warrior link are the most important part - as your second link, I suggest something that buffs attack for the zerglings, Gladiator being an easy and early example. All of my gumballs were 5-star, but the star SHOULDN'T matter - this team is not stat dependent, but EXCLUSIVE SKILL dependent, so just make sure Zerg is 20/20 and your links have level 5 skills.) Arti/Potion: Arti is whatever, probably something that boosts attack more, but you want Dreamland Potion for sure. Firearms Manual: Your order of priority is: Armor Piercing, Clip Expansion, Precision Guidance, Flamethrowing Device, Retrofit Inner Chamber, Cumulative Charge... and then from here it kind of doesn't matter. The previously stated items will kill the boss super fast on their own. If you reach this point before reaching the boss, don't buy anymore chips from the shops - the rest of the abilities don't add any real value. During the Maze: This is pretty much a hack-and-slash bit. DO NOT use your Dreamland Potion - this is extremely important. Also try to avoid using defense/healing items, heal/defense/cc spells, or really anything but your basic attack - just tap and drag. Save all of your awesome for the boss fight. The Holy Warrior will ensure that you're never going to die to the regular mobs under any circumstance, because 15 defense + 3 HP regen means everything is doing crap damage and you're pretty much never gonna fall below half HP. Only buy regular components from the shops. Don't buy yellow chips or the book that randomly boosts a firearm manual node. Super wasteful. Make sure you have enough chips/shots in your gun for 10+ rounds of shooting, for the boss fight. This build is Earth Portal enabled (cuz magic main) for extra safety. You can save all your EP (don't need any titles to clear F1 to F29), and on F29 dump into Prophet title to get an easy 20+ floor Earth Portal. 20 more floors means more firearms upgrades, more stat boost items, more spells, more zergling eggs, more EP to put into other titles, etc etc. You can even fight the minibosses again for more yellow chips. Go ahead and do this for extra assurance. I went ahead and used the Portal... but you might not need to, if you're feeling impatient or something, haha. For the Minibosses: A miniboss appears every 5 floors. You pretty much just use one egg and let the zerglings kill it. If the 3-round damage ends up being too much, you can curse it at ETA 1 which will probably reduce its damage to 1, or assist the zerglings with more shots from your gun. Don't engage it in melee or use heal / defense / CC spells, like cure, stoneskin, or icicle. Save all that for the final boss - it is not needed here. If you end the battle with low HP, DO NOT HEAL. Holy Warrior's skill will bring you back up to half HP in no time. If you make a mistake and die, simply forcequit and restart the game to try again. For the Final Boss: Once you clear F29 and are ready for the boss, make sure your HP is full, you've used all your stat boosters, you've used all your EP, and you have enough bullets / chips for 10+ rounds of shooting. If you have a lot of extra EP, try to max Black Mage and Fighter titles for the extra power/attack. Your opening move is to shoot the boss twice. Ideally, you got lucky and picked up an icicle during the maze, and you'll use that for his first attack. If not, just use a Dreamland Potion charge. After the first attack, use two Zergling eggs, and one more Dreamland Potion for the second attack. From here you should be able to just spam your gun, and that combined with the Zerglings might kill him before his third attack. If it doesn't, you've got one more Dreamland Potion to use. If for whatever reason things don't go according to plan, prioritize keeping stoneskin active when it attacks you, and keeping the zerglings up so they can attack while you're trying to survive. Frankly, you shouldn't get into such trouble and this is a very easy fight. If you make a mistake and die, just forcequit and restart the game to try again - you should definitely be able to win no matter what. Good luck to all of you!